Silver Eyed Teacher
by Ta'oma Lazuli
Summary: Follow Leon Briarheart or Leo for short run through his time at Beacon Academy, whitlist running his bar and making friends enemies, While his students try to save the world what would he do? And review how am I supposed to know if you Love me or not XD -Paused for now


**A/N: Alright ladies and gents it's been awhile since I've last written and I want to create this story to brush up on my writing skills, because do to flooding I've basically lost 10 chapters for my other story The Gamer of Kuoh which has put me off from continuing that for a bit. So I'm getting my motivation back through some RWBY fanfics and realized that most of the are like new student goes and follows cannon, just like my old story. No one really goes full throttle any more and completely wows it and makes their own story, sorry for taking your time your host Ta'oma Lazuli**

 **Chapter 1: Vale's Finest**

"Most people in the Southern part of the residential district are safely tucked into their beds towards midnight. But what about the criminals the ones who do their shady business deals on the dark streets of Vale, here we have one of those men, In his bar called the 'Staggering Goliath' serving one of his more unconventional guests.

"Get out of my bar, your old drunkard!" is quickly shouted by a man just shy of his 23rd birthday he is around 6,4 with a muscular build, a main of silver hair and one shiny silver eye. While the other is cover with an eye patch that has a Beowulf imprinted on it. And this young man is seen dragging an middle aged man With a red, tattered cloak, he also wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants up on a stool.

After a few seconds the older man gathers his bearings "Heeey come on Leo, My nieces just graduated from my school and I've been up for the past week helping one make that damn scythe." he says as quickly takes out his flask and is about to take a sip until it is knocked out of his hands by a bottle of water and is caught by Leo. "Ha"

"And, you I don't care if they just graduated from Beacon Qrow, that doesn't just give you an excuse to go and fuck up my bar. Like seriously does Tai gotta come from patch to go pick you sorry ass up right now?" Leo states with a menacing look in his eyes as he stares the older man down. Until he waves his hands.

"Nah Nah you don't gotta do that, I'll stop but you gotta let me crash here for the night. Oz sent me on another mission on the outskirts of the Agricultural sect, apparently a Deathstalker has been harassing Faunas workers and they waited 5 months to tell us...heh~"

Leo quickly shakes his head as he cleans out a glass "Ozpin already sent you out on another mission? Man I know that your taking it hard and all since Amber but you gotta slow down this isn't healthy...even for you." Qrow looks at the flask and then says "That helps." a minute of silence and then Leo sighs and says "Meh"

"Well onto more important matters." Leo states as he restocks the glass on the shelf. "The White Fang have been deploying some of their forces outside of Vale and have been stockpiling on Dust." Frowns for a moment. "Beats me why, but when I find out you'll be the first one to know."

"Qrow nods and starts to stagger upstairs and then pauses for a moment and says "Thanks, Kid I'll see you in the morning." They share a quick laugh and as Leo says "3rd on the left gramps." and goes back to clean another glass as he looks out the window to the shattered moon 'Hmmmm what could the be doing.'

* * *

 **~ _TheNextMorning~_**

* * *

Leo quickly gets up does his morning routine of changing clothes a shower and brushing his teeth he then starts to walk downstairs, and starts his daily routine of openning shop as he opens the door to the outside world, pulls down the shades and turns the turns the sign outside from closed to open. An half an hour later some customers come by sit down and have a quick drink.

As the third one leaves Qrow slumps down the staircase and says "I...have...a really shitty hangover.." Leo puts a glass of water and takes out a bottle of Kesprin and gives it to him."Here, ya go." Qrow gives a knowing look and takes both graciously as he pops the pill in his mouth and chugs the water.

Looking at his scroll Qrow gets up and puts some lien cards on the table "Thanks, Kid people don't usually listen to my rants, I expect you to call me when you find out the rest alright?" Leo looks at the older man "I swear you'll be the first person to know about anything...priorities." Qrow walks over to the front door and with Leo in tow.

They quickly give each other a quick handshake and Qrow walks out the door. Leo then walks back over to the counter "heh at least he leaves a good tip"

Leo then quickly turns to the side and watches the television and for a good hour or so he watches the news about the sudden white Fang hostility, Taking in the news he starts to play Renamant at war online on his scroll.

Until he hears a bell signaling him that a cutomer just walked in he snaps his head away from the device and gestures arms wide while saying "Well how can I...oh it's you" he deadpans as a limping Junior walks in with equally beat up Malachite twins.

Junior groans "Yeah nice to see you too." As the twins jus look around ans sit in silence Leo runs to the back of the bar and grabs the 1st aid kit and proceeds back over to the trio sporting a grin Leo says "Who gave y'all the rundown?" As he starts to clean Melanie's wounds.

Junior's only reply to this statement is him slamming his head down on a table. As he says "Leo I've had a reaaal shitty week 1st Roman Torchwck comes and hires off some of my best men and I haven't seen them sense. And to fucking top it off some blonde chick comes and trashes the club and kicks our asses."

Leo gives him a questioning look while switching twins and says "what the hell did the Blonde want?" Junior sighs and says "she wanted me to find her older sister or her mom or something, all I know is that she's hunting down info brokers so be careful."

Leo tosses the 1st aid kit aside and with a gleam in his eyes he says "So you all decided to wallow all of your woes away in my bar!?" He then hugs the three of em "I'm flattered" Miltilda looks at Leo and says "Were only here cuz that bitch wrecked the bar."

Leo then leaps back over the counter and says "Ya know Miltilda the more Tsun you are to me the more I wanna get in your pants." He says with a cheerful tone as he sees the girl sporting a blush. "Works Every time."

"Uhhh so Junior ya heard anything thing new lately?" He asked while cracking some ice to put in his vodka he then slid 3 cups over one of vodka 2 with water. "Nah man just that some of those White Fang guys just made it to the industry sect and are working secretly. Also they have a few camps outside of the agricultural sect."

Leo 'while sporting a beaming smile's says "For that bit of information drink your heart out, you just helped my job a ton." He says as he sits and waits for more customers. Sooner on later Junior is dragged back to his club by the twins, and by then it's getting late so he closes up shop.

And as he is going to lock the door it is blow to pieces. Crawling out of the rubble that was once his front entrance he takes one of his swords out from the wall and flings himself out of the doorway to see Roman Torchwick, and some of Juniors men fighting a little girl. Leo stops for a moment and deadpans at the sight '...Really...' he quickly regains his barrings as he sees Roman run towards a fire escape.

"Rooomann" He screams as he drop kicks the orange haired man off of the fire escape and onto the roof. Roman flabbergasted for a moment "Leo it's been awhile buddy hows i-"but is quickly interrupted "You, little dick prick you blew up my bar!" The girl from the store makes her way to the roof top as well. Stops looks at me and says "hey"

Roman walks towards the edge "Well aren't you persistent." as A Bullhead flies from the alleyway and he tries to make his escape Leo jumps on the Bulkhead doors. "You bastard, your not leaving here alive until you fix my bar!" Roman panics and throws a fire dust crystal and shoots it, he laughs at his small victory until the smoke clears and he sees a glyph.

Quickly realizing his mistake he runs towards the cockpit and says to his pilot "We got a huntress! and you." he points to Leo "I'll get you your money by midnight," Leo gives a quick sigh and drops down to the roof top. As he is falling some black haired chick comes from the cockpit and her and the huntress start fighting with magic.

after the fight has ended Leo gets up and makes his way down the fire escape only to get picked up by the Huntress with magic and is wrapped around with some rope "Hey this isn't fair..why am I tied up!" The huntress gives him a menacing stare down as she begins to fix the rooftop, Leo's eyes go wide with anticipation "Hey hey pretty lady can you fix my bar it got messed up in the fight...please?"

She gives him another glare as she fixes up his doorway "Yaaay fuck you Roman!" he shouts, as soon as he finishes the girls start walking down the fire escape while Leo is floating down the alleyway "I can walk you know." Leo tries to set himself free. "I know, I don't care." Leo flinches at her harsh tone but regains his posture "Buuut cooome onnnnn." the little girl stifles a laugh, but that is quickly shot down by a glare from the older huntress.

Leo then looks at the two and extends a hand from the rope. "Well it might be a little to late for formalities buuut, I'm Leo Briarheart." The little girl extends her hand to his "Ruby Rose, nice to uhh meet you." Leo quickly gasps "It's youu, oh my god your Ruby, your father and uncle have told me so much about you!...what ya doin in Vale?" He squeals as he shakes his legs.

The little girl looks at him suspiciously "Really? you know dad and uncle Qrow. Plus I'm here for some Dust weekly." Leo jumps down from huntresses hold and shakes his head. "Know them! Know them, those two come down every few weeks to drink at my bar, Qrow believe it or not thinks of you as some protege. The only other person he helped make a weapon is me."

The girl looks a little down. "He's never told me that." Leo starts laughing while holding his stomach. "Don't worry kid, the old guys just too stubborn to admit it to ya. Guess he's still got some pride left." She perks up a little at this statement.

Leo then hovers over towards the Huntress. "Heeey, whats your name?" the Older huntress quickly glares at him. "Mr Briarheart It's been 2 years and you forgot already?" He pauses and then drops to the floor. "That blonde hair, the Glyphs, even that tone...no your GLYNDA!" He gets up and points. "Last time I saw you, you were just trying out to be a teacher now look at you all Professory and stuff."

Glynda Scoffs "There is no such thing as professory, I've just become more p-" "Booooooriiiing." Leo cuts her off as Ruby quickly laughs. "Ahem" Leo "I've just become more professional that is all Mr. Briarheart."

They get to the police station and enter as they get to an interagation room they see two chairs on one side of the room they sit down and wait a few minutes until Glynda comes back. And right now she is steaming and points at Ruby "I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger." Ruby looks at her "They started it!"

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home"..."With a pat on the back"... She sees Ruby give a small smile"And a slap on the wrist." she demonstrates with her wand, which Ruby barely avoids as she gives out an "Eeek!" "But...there is someone here who would like to meet you."

Glynda then moves to the side and Ozpin walks in with a plate of cookies and his ol coffee mug Leo recognizes him immediately "Big guy!" he shouts as his arms go wide Ozpin gives him a quick nod "Leo, good to see you, you look...well." Leo gives a glance to the side. "Yeah sorry bout that big guy...I've been holding up."

Ozpin rectifies the situation by looking at Ruby "Ruby Rose" He leans in to get a look "You have silver eyes." Leo loses his patience quite quickly and falls asleep on the chair until he is shaken by the small girl next to him.

"I got accepted to BeaconOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygod" She freaks out until she is stopped by the Ex Huntsman when he puts a hand on her shoulder "Great kid, ya need a ride to patch I got a small airship for pickups, I could give ya a ride back." She ponders for a moment and the jumps. "Sure."

He starts to walk out "Glynda..Ozpin good seeing ya, I'll see ya around." He says as the police station doors close and the two make their way down the street to the airstrip to his airstrip. Ruby decides to spark up a conversation. "Soo Leo." Leo turns his head "Hmm?" "You know Ozpin and Professor Glynda were you a student at Beacon."

Leo looks up to the shattered moon. "I graduated Beacon, even had my own team kid." He says with a smile. Ruby looks hyper and overjoyed. "Really! you were that means you are a huntsman can I get your autograph can I meet your team?" Leo then looks to the girl and says "Another time kid, and my team isn't around anymore."

Ruby then looks shocked "You mean they were." Leo sighs and says "Yeah we defended some town in mistral while we were there and backup got attacked by Grimm so we defended the town for 2 days of solid fighting. "He lets out a quick chuckle "Kinda get tired you know?" The girl starts to apologize but before she could Leo interrupts "But enough with that stuff lets go tell ol Tai that your going to Beacon!"

After a few minutes of walking they make it to the airship and the fly over to patch. Leo lands a little aways out from there house and they start walking as the get towards the house Ruby trips and falls. Leo breaks out in laughter and puts the smaller girl on his shoulders "Geeze can't even walk but you can jump over buildings and kill Grimm you need to get your priorities straight."

The little girl struggles for a few seconds until she gives up. After some walking they get to the house and Leo puts her down so she can unlock the door "Dad I'm home, And I brought a friend." Tai pokes his head out of the kitchen "Hey Ruby it better not be a..." he gets a look at Leo "Leooooo!" he bellows as he wraps the smaller man in a bear hug.

"How you doing you little bastard..and what are you doing with my daughter." He finishes look at Leo suspiciously. "Tai sit down I thin you would be surprised by this." Tai sits down and Ruby sits on a different couch looking really happy as Leo sits next to her with a big smile on his face. Tai then says this "Leo! you didn't get my daughter pregnant did you!"

Leo spits out his drink and Ruby blushes. The smaller girl quickly corrects her dad by saying "Nonono dad I would never do that, not that Leo doesn't look good or anything." She gives a quick pause and sees her dads face "Know what forget what I said, I wanted to tell you Professor Ozpin invited me to Beacon." Tai then screams "what! How What happend?" The two begin to tell him about the fight with Roman and the Police station.

After awhile she goes upstairs and Leo starts a conversation with Tai "Tai..she's just like her." Leo smiles at the older man. "Yeah, I know and I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing." Leo then slams down a large bottle of Rum "Well I brought this bad boy with me for the special ocassion and to this we drink." they raise their glasses in the air and start talking about old times.

The topic comes up "Hey Leo how you holding up man after Gleam, I couldn't imagine what your going through." Leo gives a smile "Hey hey hey I'm holding up I just say Qrow earlier today he's been taking missions again I'm afraid of how he is after Amber man." They both share a knowing look and Leo says "Well Tai I gotta get outta here man, Gotta get back to the bar and lock up."

Leo then looks and sees Ruby on the porch talking on the scroll to someone he gives her a pat on the back "I'm outta here kid, I'll see ya around oh yeah and come see me if you ever need information, that's what like every bartender does." she gives a wave "Sure see yah Leo."

Leo makes the walk back to his airship and after a lot of flying makes it to the airstrip and walks home, he walks into the bar entrance to see a letter on the counter he opens it up to see it's a letter from Ozpin.

 **Hello Leon Briarheart**

 **We would like to formally invite you to be part of our staff at Beacon Academy**

Leo looks down at the letter in his hands and looks around for the cameras. He lets out a quick sigh "Ozpin you sly bastard." he smirks as he takes out his scroll and calls the Older man after a few minutes Ozpin picks up "Hell-" Leo interrupts. "Oz don't 'hello' me are you serious about this?" he says as he shakes the letter in his hand.

Ozpin then coughs, "Yes I am sure Leon, and if I dare ask what is your response?" Leo stammers back onto a bar stool "I'm up for it but what would I teach? I don't actually have many skills I could teach others about." Ozpin waits a second before responding "You could be a co Combat instructor and you could pick whatever extra class you would like out of a list I will give you when you get here."

Leo lets out a sigh. "Well aww shit Ozpin you already know what I'm gonna say before I do, alright I'll see ya around." "Goodnight Leon." Leo takes a mug and quickly pours vodka in it before swigging the entire bottle and he dials a number in his scroll and as the person picks up he says. "Qrow you won't believe this."

 **A/N: well thats it for today, I hop ya'll like it cuz I don't really know what to think about this, It's gonna be a new thing for me especially writing wise because it's gonna follow cannon but it's also gonna be really slow compared to cannon, instead of skipping months and months, I am always out for suggestions and also I want him to teach and extracurricular but I have little to no idea , so suggestions are needed but here are mine**

 **Human And Faunaus Relations**

 **Grimm studies  
**

 **Combat class**

 **Or just go home**


End file.
